


So Little to Do, So Much Time

by Andromedas_Engineer



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Family, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedas_Engineer/pseuds/Andromedas_Engineer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harper gets a transmission from his cousin back on Earth, he realizes he left something important behind. Its time to return and claim that which he holds most dear...the only family he has left. His baby sister is waiting for him...and she really needs some Ritalin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Please?

**Author's Note:**

> This story does contain some brief and vague spoilers for Bunker Hill. I tried not to give too much away. Leave a comment to let me know what I can improve. Enjoy!

‘Ah, finally, some peace and quiet to finish upgrading these minibots.’ Seamus Harper thought as he relaxed into his chair in the machine shop. It had been so hectic lately with all of the unannounced battles and unnecessary boardings, that he never had time to just sit around and have some fun with his toys. As soon as he picked up his nanowelder though, Dylan’s voice echoed over the intercom. “Mr. Harper, you have a message…it is labeled urgent.” Harper pondered this for a moment. He never got messages, or even real time transmissions. But, he figured he might as well check it out. “Alright, patch it through to machine shop 17...I’ll take it down here.” ’This ought to be interesting’ He thought. Then, he heard the vid screen in front of him blink to life.

Harper couldn’t believe his eyes. Before him was a recording of his cousin Brendan, on Earth. He hadn’t heard from Brendan since he left Earth, about seven years ago. In his rush to leave, he never thought to tell Brendan where he was going or what he was doing.

“Hey Seamus,” Brendan waved, “I know it’s been a while, but I need your help.” He paused for moment, as if thinking. 

Now that Harper was looking closely at his cousin, he saw that he looked older than the last time they had seen each other. There were sleep bags under his eyes, and deep worry creases around his mouth.

Then, Brendan continued in a hushed voice, “Listen, I know I promised but I can’t take care of her any more. She’s sick Seamus, but she won’t stop trying to steal food from the high-to-do’s. She needs sleep, but she won’t stop annoying the Neits. Please Seamus, take her with you and give her a better life. I have heard rumors that you live and work on an old High-Guard ship. Surely they have the technology and supplies to handle one little girl.”

Harper, unsure of whom Brendan was referring to, was about to record a return message, when he heard a low groan from the recording. When he looked back, Brendan was no longer looking at him. He was looking to his left. Then, Brendan release an exasperated, “Molli Rhenè Harper! What did I tell you about playing in the drainage pipes?” There was a slight, “uhhhhhhhh…do it very carefully?” Then Brendan grabbed a handful of his own hair as if to pull it out in frustration. “NO!” he looked really mad, “I told you NOT to play anywhere near it!” The small voice, obviously belonging to a girl, answered back, “I wasn’t playing, Bren, They’ve been dumping whole chickens down there…that’s what Seth said…Hey, who are you talking to? I want to talk too! Hello!!!” 

Harper’s mouth almost hit the floor when a thin girl appeared in front of the screen, waving. She was only a child of about twelve years old. She had curly blonde hair that fell to her shoulders and sloppily about her face. ‘It’s really her…Molli…’ Harper thought. There she was, standing in front of him. He gawked at how big his little sister had gotten since he had left her. Then he noticed she was holding her arm gingerly. That was when he saw the broken Neitzschean bone blade embedded in her small arm. “Come here, Molli.” Brendan beckoned, then he hit the “off” switch for the recorder.

The vid screen went dark and Harper was, once again, alone in his machine shop, with only his mess to accompany him. He sat there, silently for a long time. How long had it been since he had thought about his sister’s well-being? How long had it been since he had even thought about his sister? Somehow, he had become so wrapped up in this new life that he had almost completely forgotten the few good things he had left on Earth. 

Suddenly, Harper jumped up and ran to the command deck to make a request of Dylan to go to Earth and retrieve his baby sister from the clutches of the evil Dragons. Dylan was not opposed to the idea, but there was a problem arising with the Sabra-Jaguar pride that required the Andromeda’s immediate attention. So, with only the Maru and Rommy to accompany him, Harper set off towards Earth, his past, and his baby sister.


	2. Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harper and Rommie head to Earth to retrieve Harper's long lost baby sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As noted before, there are some slight spoilers for Season 1 ep "Bunker Hill", though altered to fit the story line. Enjoy!

After exiting Slipstream, Harper set the Eureka Maru on auto pilot. Rommie, who was seated at the fire controls behind him, decided to strike up some idle conversation. “So Harper, mind explaining to me why you never mentioned a sister?” Harper simply shrugged. “I guess I thought she was better off there…with Brendan watching out for her.” Rommie nodded, though she didn’t fully understand. “But you always talk about how much you hated your life on Earth; why would you leave her there?”

Harper closed his eyes, as if remembering. “You don’t understand Romm-doll…When I left Earth, I had no idea where I was headed. And I certainly couldn’t have asked Beka, ‘Hey, by the way, can I bring a five year old along with me?’” Rommie quickly saw the logic in his decision. In an attempt to make the trip from Saturn to Earth a bit more bearable, Rommie asked, “So, why don’t you tell me about your mysterious little sister?”

Harper seemed to think about it for a moment, then nodded and said, “Alright, but first things first…She’s my baby sister, not little sister. Anyway, I’ll tell you what I remember. She was five when I left, but she was already shaping up to be just like her big brother,” Harper explained proudly, “she could already work a shriller like a pro.” Rommie raised a quizzical eyebrow, “shriller?” “Yeah, it was something I invented…It was just a toy, but it bugged the hell out of the Neitzchean ear drums.” Harper explained. “The only problem was that as good as she was at hiding, she couldn’t run very fast.” Harper stopped, as if remembering something he didn’t want to. “When she was born, my family didn’t think there was going to be enough food to feed another mouth, but my mother and father and I weren’t going to let anything happen to her.”

Rommie obviously found this very confusing, because she twisted her face up in a strange way. Harper recognized the look. “On Earth it’s dog eat dog. A little baby can’t do anything but cry and make a fuss. A couple of Aunts and Uncles thought she was a security risk.” The look disappeared and Rommie couldn’t help but ask, “So why did you and your parents keep her?” Harper looked at her with mock surprise on his face. “What Rommie, did you think I was incapable of love?” Rommie smiled and rolled her eyes saying, “You know what I meant.” “Yeah, I think my parents wanted their children to make a difference in the universe, but it would be hard to do that alone. So, they decided that there should be two of us…so we could look out for one another. It’s a good thing too. When Molli was almost three, our parents were killed and each other was all we had. She was the main reason I stayed sane in that hell hole.”

There was a moment of silence, and then a few sirens sounded alerting them both to matter at hand. Some how, they had to get through the Dragon’s defensive satellite array. “Any ideas, my android babe?” Harper asked, already having a plan in mind. “Why don’t I let you pull your own weight Harper?” she smirked, keying in a few commands. “Ohhhhh…sure, pick on the little guy…you’re lucky I can’t resist your beauty.” Harper complained while hacking into the defense array, to lessen their chances of being detected. Once that was done, they hitched a ride between several in-coming cargo runners, making them seem as innocent as the Vedran Empress. 

Luckily, the plan worked. The Maru was assumed to be allies of the Dragons, here on a mission to drop supplies. Harper smirked at his own genius, while Rommie simply sat back shaking her head. Once they found a good place to land, close to the city but far enough from the threat of being found, Harper set her down on the uneven soil and marveled at the smoothness of the landing. A little confused, he turned around to face Rommie. Now it was her turn to smirk, “What, did you think? That I was just sitting back here twiddling my thumbs?” Harper simply sighed, “You really are hot when you’re being sarcastic.” He continued to look at her dreamily for a moment, until she reminded Harper about the mission, saying, “Harper, I’m sure your sister, the one who needs medical attention, would appreciate you flirting shamelessly, instead of trying to help her.” Harper cleared his throat, “Right…on to Boston!” And they left the ship, beginning their long walk to downtown Boston.

It didn’t take long for the former Earthling and the warship android to find a way past the guards ‘protecting’ the city. Though Rommie was fully for killing them, Harper was sure that killing them would alert the rest of the city to their presence there. So, they took the stealthy route and found an underground entry point that Harper had known about since he was a young child. “What is this place?” Rommie asked, trying not to ruin her Commonwealth standard issue combat boots. “These are the drainage pipes that Brendan was talking about in the transmission. They run from every major Dragon compound…including the armories…straight to the ocean.” Rommie, again had that quizzical look. “I know…I know…why don’t they keep them under lock and key, right? It’s because no one has actually gotten into the armories before. My opinion is that the pipes were forgotten about two generations after the original ubers took over the place.” 

Only two hours of wandering the pipes and Harper had found the exit. Of course, it was only a rickety rebar ladder to another layer of the underground. Still, Rommie was grateful for the change in scenery. She was quickly beginning to understand why Harper left in such a hurry. It was hard for her to believe that anyone could survive in this disgusting excuse for a sewer. It seemed to her to be even too horrible for the rats that Harper had told her so much about. Even as she was about to ask him to show her a rat, he stopped quite abruptly. “What’s wrong?” she asked, her hand poised inches from her force lance. “Oh nothing…I was just going to tell you, don’t tell anyone you’re an android…kay?” Rommie relaxed a bit. “Alright Harper, even though I am not too keen on having to pretend to be a human.” she answered annoyed. “You don’t have to pretend to be anything Romm-doll, just be yourself.” 

With that, they turned a corner and found themselves standing in front of two small girls. Harper realized immediately that neither was Molli. So, he decided to use this to his advantage. Leaning down, and in his most kind voice he said, “Do either of you ladies know Brendan Lahey? Could you tell him that his cousin Seamus is here?” The two girls turned and ran, without so much as glancing back.

Unsure if the girls had even understood him, Harper began to follow them down the passage with Rommie right behind him the entire time. They hadn’t gone ten steps before Harper was stopped dead in his tracks by a face that appeared in front of his own. This face, which was upside down and hanging from the deteriorating ceiling supports, was one Harper had so often seen in the hours alone in his machine shop…in the place where he was awake, yet still had dreams. His mind raced, looking for the words to say. The words that would explain to his baby sister why he had deserted her so many years ago. But, none would come. It was as if his brain, for the first time in his life, had simply ceased to function. Rommie seemed to notice the struggle he was having, even though she couldn’t fully understand it.

The girl, the same one from the transmission, only minus a Neitzchean bone blade protruding from the arm, was smiling from ear to ear. Despite the fact that Rommie had a force lance trained between her eyes, the girl seemed uncannily unafraid. In an attempt to get a response from Harper, the girl cocked her head to one side and said, “You haven’t forgotten me already, have you Shay?” That said, she jumped down (without using her arms, as one was in a sling) and proceeded to give Harper a one-armed hug around his chest. What she said next was nearly incomprehensible it was said so fast. “It sure was boring after you left. I mean, not that Brendan is boring or anything, it’s just that he’s not as fun as you are…and he won’t ever let me do anything, so I think that’s why he called you…Is this your new girlfriend? Wow! She’s really pretty. She has nice clothes to. Is she rich? Because usually when someone has nice clothes it means they are rich, and Brendan told me not to talk to those kinds of people because they might try to hurt me…but I never understood that because rich people don’t need to be out roaming the streets in the first place…” She was unable to finish her sentence. Her brother was on his knees giving her one of those hugs that cuts off the oxygen to the brain. Then she just smiled and hugged him back. “You do remember me.”

Through all this, Rommie simply observed the interactions between Harper and his sister. It vaguely reminded her of when she was reunited with her sister ship, The Pax Magellantic. She assessed the situation and found that there was no need for her force lance at the moment. When she looked back up from putting her weapon away, the two siblings were no longer connected, but were merely looking at each other. Finally, Harper stood up and turned to face Rommie, while still not taking his eyes off of the girl. Then he smiled and said, “Romm-doll, meet my baby sister, Molli Rhenè Harper” Molli extended her good arm in a very friendly manner. “It’s very nice to meet you.” “Nice to meet you as well.” Rommie answered, a bit cautiously. She had never met anyone this jovial before and it was slightly unnerving. “Come on,” Molli waved them toward the passage they were already planning on taking, “Brendan is going to be so excited…he was starting to think you weren’t going to show.” “Well I’m here now.” Harper answered. “I know…It’s so great! It will be just like old times.” And Molli took Harper’s hand and the three of them began the long walk to the rebel headquarters, where Brendan was working hard to raise a revolt against the Dragons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Any good? drop me a line or a Kudo and I will get the hint to keep going. Thank you!


	3. Sweet Goodbyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If You’ve seen Bunker Hill, then that is what happened next…I didn’t want this chapter to have too many spoilers.

It was a miracle. Somehow, Harper had managed to rouse the rebels into action against the Dragons. It had seemed as if they might win, until Tyr showed up with the news that the Andromeda was detained and could not provide backup. Harper was ready and willing to stay with Brendan and fight until the end. Brendan adamantly refused, saying someone had to watch out for Molli. 

After losing the battle for Boston, Brendan forced Harper to leave. “You know what your parents wanted for you and Molli. Now it’s time to use that…she trusts you.” Molli appeared suddenly from her ‘bedroom’ (which she shared with six other children her age) saying, “Come on Shay…don’t worry, I’ll protect you.” Her face lit up and Harper couldn’t help but smile at that angelic innocence. 

Suddenly a charge went off above them and Rommie, who was lurking in the background, not wanting to interfere in the affairs of these overly emotional humans, dove forward to knock Brendan out of the way of a falling beam. When the dust cleared Harper, holding tightly to Molli’s good hand, ran to see how Rommie and Brendan had faired. They were both fine, thanks to Rommie. “I suggest we get out of here soon, Harper, before the whole place collapses.” Harper nodded grudgingly. 

Brendan, having lived on Earth even longer than Harper, offered to guide them to the surface. They accepted, knowing that if Brendan was not with them he would be off fighting, and possibly dieing at the hands of the dragons. They followed him until they found the rebar ladder, and continued from there.

By now, charges could be heard going off all around them on the surface. Unfortunately, there was no way to tell who the explosives originally belonged to. Brendan kept his head facing the ground the entire time. One might have thought it was to keep the debris out of his eyes and mouth, but Harper knew he was saying a silent prayer for his fallen friends.

Rommie used the time it took to get from the ladder to the outside to observe Molli. She was a twelve year old, but she, like Harper, was under fed and looked like a young seven year old. Her blonde curls, the kind that are very rarely seen outside of modification, bounced with every step she took. Rommie smiled slightly as she noticed that Molli had the same crooked smile and deep dimples as her brother. Her wardrobe consisted of a pair of black, skin-tight spandex that ended at the middle of her shin. They looked almost as if she had been wearing them since she was eight years old. Her top was an oversized T-shirt that probably once belonged to Brendan. Her small shoes seemed to be the only things that fit properly.

As they emerged from the tunnel, they exchanged one kind of darkness for another. They left the oppressive darkness of the passageway and walked out into the open air of the moonless night. Upon reaching the surface, Rommie, Harper, and Molli all started to run in the direction of the Maru. The boom from the explosions could still be heard far behind them. 

After a few moments, Molli realized that Brendan had not followed them. She tugged on Harper’s hand then ran back to where Brendan stood holding the access point gate open. Harper and Rommie saw that Molli needed a moment. Rommie stayed where she had stopped, while Harper started to walk slowly back toward his sister and cousin. 

“Aren’t you coming with us Bren?” Molli asked, sounding completely baffled. Brendan bent down on one knee so he could be face to face with his baby cousin. First he engulfed her in a big, gentle hug. Then he released her from the hug, used both of his hands to hold back the hair in her face, and then gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

“I’m sorry Molli-bean…Boston needs me. I promise to send a message as soon as the coast is clear.” Molli made a small sniffing noise. “Now I have a job for you…” Brendan whispered in her ear. She nodded for him to continue. “…I want you to take care of Seamus for me, ok? Make sure he stays out of trouble, can you do that?” She nodded furiously, tears welling in her eyes, threatening to stream down her dirt caked face. She quickly wrapped her good arm around his neck, hiding her tears in his shoulder.

Harper watched their exchange and felt almost jealous of their close relationship, but then he remembered that it was his own fault for leaving her without saying anything. So, standing there in the darkness, watching the outline of his only remaining family, he vowed to give his baby sister the life she deserved, the life he had found on the Andromeda. He also swore to himself to never let anything bad happen to his blood, his family, his sister.

To finish their ‘good-bye’, Brendan kissed Molli’s hair and stood up, pulling himself out of her grip. As he backed toward the entrance of the ‘invisible’ tunnel, he gave Harper a small solute. Harper caught it and saluted him in return. Harper turned slightly to make sure Rommie was still waiting on them. She was, but when he turned back around Brendan was gone and Molli was walking solemnly toward them.

Harper whispered a small ‘thank you’ for all Brendan had done for him, then placed his arm around Molli’s shoulder as a show of comfort. She gave him a small smile, and redirected her eyes to the ground. She was silent the rest of the way to the Maru. Little did they know, this would be the only peace they would have for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> As you probably already noticed, Molli Harper is my creation, but I own none of the other Andromeda Characters. Drop me a line to let me know if this story is good, or a flop...If it is good, I will try to keep it updating. :) Thank you for reading!


End file.
